The Creation of a Hero
by Trissannas
Summary: A girl finds herself in a forest with no memory of who she is.


I awoke in a strange place, confused. It was dark in this forest and yet, even in the darkness it seemed so familiar. I didn't know who I was. So many faces flashed before my eyes. Humans, dwarves, elves with strange markings on their faces. Where was I? Who was I? I felt as though I had been here before, in a different life.

I sat up and looked around, searching for clues. Suddenly, an image crashed before my eyes. A girl was running, fighting. These were not my memories, they couldn't be. That simply wasn't me. I looked down at my hands, my clothing. I was wearing armor that much was plain. A dark leather jerkin and thick gloves. Why was I wearing this, where had I been going?

I stood, looking around. The tall, dark trees rose above me, trapping me in. Somehow I knew the girl in my memories would have hated this place, she longed for wide open spaces. But that was not me anymore, I loved the forest. I welcomed the darkness the trees brought and the cool, damp air. I loved the sounds of the birds and the rustling of the leaves. What made me so different for the girl I seemingly was before?

Another image came to mind, one of the girl wielding a long sword. If that was I, where had that sword gone? All I had in my possession was a small dagger, nothing like the weapon she was wielding. I walked over to a small pool of water, to inspect my appearance.

When I saw my image, I shrunk away from the water. I had seen a night elf. There were no markings on my face, as I had seen before, yet I was a night elf none the less. My eyes seemed to glow with an unnatural light. I looked back into the water. My ears! They reached far longer than anything I had had before. I blinked, confused. What had I had before? This was I, wasn't it? Why did I not know myself and what I looked like?

I touched my hand to my face in wonder. I didn't know who I was or who I had been before, yet here I was. A twig snapped a few yards before me and my eyes rose to the source of the disturbance. A nightstalker entered a patch of light, it's dark fur almost absorbing the sun's rays. It snarled at me, yet I did not fear. Where was this emotion, why did I not become afraid? My mind did not comprehend this, yet my heart knew that I had faced many stronger monsters than the one before me. My very soul knew I could defeat this.

The nightstalker grew closer and closer to me, and suddenly pounced. In an instant, I jumped to the side and raised my hands. What am I doing, I thought, I am going to die. My body did not seem to hear my thoughts however, for I sunk back into a fighting stance, unlike any I had every adopted. The nightstalker landed and turned to face me once more. This time, I was ready.

My hands drew together and from them came a brilliant light, pure and silver. The light shot into the nightstalker and claimed its life. "Elune be praised," I said, almost singing.

What? I thought. Who was I? What was this power that I seemed to have? Magic? My past self seemed to know about magic yet they also knew that they did not possess it. I am a new person, I thought, different from the girl in my head. The thought terrified me. Where had I learned these skills and abilities? I looked at my hands. They seemed to surge with energy, my whole body did as well. I grinned. I might not know who I was, but I loved the feeling of magic, of power.

Looking down at the nightstalker, I wondered suddenly knew what it felt like to be one with the forest. Druid, I thought. Is that what I am? A person who possesses the ability the change into animals and harness the energy of light? The latter seemed true, at least. I knew how to do that instinctively. Perhaps I could develop my power into something more. Perhaps one day I could walk in the shape of an animal and defeat terrible evils.

I knew not what was behind me or who I had been but from that moment on I knew where I was going. I knew in my heart that there were people in this land who needed to be defended and I was going to be there to defend them. I had been given this power for a reason and I did not wish to squander it. I knew not where I came from but I knew instinctively that I had been placed in this world for a reason. There were battles to be fought and lives to protect here in this World of Warcraft.


End file.
